The present invention relates to a stacking mechanism for the storage assembly of bank notes in a bank note validator.
Bank note validators generally consist of an arrangement of devices for automatically recognizing, accepting and accumulating not only currency, but also coupons, documents or other valuable paper. In such devices, once the bank note is validated it is stored until a sufficient number of such bills are accumulated for removal. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,275; 4,884,671; 4,011,931; 4,418,824 and 4,678,072.
As will be seen from the prior devices the bank note is generally moved in a linear direction over a flat table, in order for it to be electronically and optically sensed for validity. Once accepted as being valid, the bank note is fed on to a pair of horizontally spaced rails from which it's pushed perpendicularly for stacking one on the other in a storage container. The pushing devices have employed elaborate mechanisms to translate the movement of the bank note, and are generally referred to as "stackers". The stacker converts a rotary motion to the linear motion which is then transmitted to the pusher plate. The known transmission mechanisms use scissor type platforms, eccentric cams, springs, bushings and the like, all having an excess of complexity and thus, greatly reduced reliability.
Another problem found in the known stackers lies in the fact that they have severe limitations when handling bank notes of various countries since some countries employ wide notes and some employ narrow notes. Since the throw or stroke of the stacker is directly proportioned to the size of the bank note, and the stroke must be increased for the wider notes and decreased for the narrower notes, to permit the bank not to easily pass over the rails without folding or misaligning in the storage area.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bank note stacker mechanism for validators which overcomes the defects and deficiencies of the prior devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stacker mechanism which is simple, has few parts and which is more reliable.
It is a object further of the present invention to provide a stacker mechanism capable of adjustment to the width of the bank note, so as to enable the validator apparatus to have a more universal use.
The foregoing objects together with other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon contemplation of the following disclosure